


The Outlaw and The Warlock

by Skatergirl29



Category: Merlin (TV), Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Arson, Blood and Torture, Bruises, Character Death, Childbirth, Dark Magic, Dragons, F/M, Horses, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Medicine, Minor Injuries, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Protective Robin, Putrid throat Virus outbreak, Rape Aftermath, Romance, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Merlin never thought he'd have to leave Camelot or his friends but when Morgana frames Merlin for a crime he didn't commit he has no choice with what little supplies he has he escapes Camelot and ends up in Sherwood forest where he run's into Robin and the outlaws.  not only is Robin falling in love with Merlin he can also sense that there is something special about Merlin.





	1. Being different's nothing to be scared of

Morgana sat in Uther's chambers tears streaming down her face Uther said 'My dear tell me who did this to you' Morgana said 'It was Merlin he used his magic to hurt me', Arthur stood there rooted to the spot he knew Merlin well enough to know he'd never hurt anyone Arthur said 'It can't have been Merlin I believe he wouldn't do this to anyone let alone Morgana' Uther said 'I don't care what you Believe Arthur you will bring Merlin to me where he will be sentenced to death', Arthur gave a nod and left the room before walking swiftly towards his chambers where he knew Merlin would be at this time. 

 

Merlin had just finished turning down the princes bed when Arthur burst into the room locking the door behind him Merlin said 'Arthur what's wrong you look as pale as a ghost' Arthur said 'Your leaving Camelot tonight Morgana has made a serious accusation against you she says you attacked her', Merlin said 'I didn't I would never do that Arthur you have to believe me' Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders and said 'I know you wouldn't Merlin but If Uther get's a hold of you I won't be able to protect you and I won't see you Hang so please do as I ask and go'. Merlin ran from the room as he entered the stables he noticed that Arthur's horse was already saddled he climbed onto the horse and rode out into the courtyard he looked up at and saw Arthur standing at the window Merlin whispered 'Thank you Arthur'. 

Arthur entered the council chambers Uther said 'Where is the boy Arthur' Arthur said 'The boy has escaped us sire he was seen riding away from the city' Uther turned to his son and said 'Double your efforts send riders to the outlying villages I want the boy found'. 

* * *

* * *

Merlin pushed Arthur's horse to go even faster until eventually he reached Sherwood Forest the tree's blew violently in the wind causing the horse to become unsettled Merlin gently spoke to the horse which seemed to calm it down. Robin and his outlaws were just making their way back to their camp when they spotted a horse and rider coming towards them on the great north road unsure of who he was so they hid in the bushes, as Merlin got closer Robin and his outlaws ambushed him Causing Merlin to fall off his horse Merlin stood up and said 'Please don't hurt me sir' Robin signalled to his outlaws to put down their weapons Robin said 'Where are you from boy' Merlin said 'I'm from Camelot and my name is Merlin', Robin smiled at Merlin he'd never seen anyone more handsome Allan stepped forward and said 'And what brings you to Sherwood Merlin' Robin said 'You don't have to tell us if you don't wish to, are you feeling well Merlin you look Pale', Merlin collapsed to the floor Robin was quick to catch the young warlock he gently touched Merlin's forehead and said 'He's burning up let's get him back to camp'.

John approached Robin and said 'Let me carry him you look Tired Robin' Robin nodded and handed Merlin over to John who carefully carried him back to the camp Much looked at his master and said 'Are you ok Master' Robin said 'Of course I'm just tired that's all Much', Robin walked over to the horse which was stood eating grass he carefully took hold of the reins and led the horse back towards the camp.

 

Merlin woke up feeling cold he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed he looked around the camp and noticed that everyone was asleep and the campfire had died down during the night, glancing around one last time Merlin held his hands over the fire and with a gold flicker in his eyes the fire burned bright providing a nice warmth to camp Robin looked up and said 'I knew there was something special about you', Merlin cursed himself he'd failed to notice Robin stood at the entrance to the camp he looked up and said 'I didn't want you all to get cold the wind is quite bitter tonight' Robin said 'You don't have to worry I'm not going to hurt you, I think you have a gift' Merlin moved closer to Robin and said 'Really your not scared of me because I'm different' Robin placed his left hand under Merlin's chin and lifted his head up so their eyes met at the same time he said 'Being different's nothing to be scared of Merlin'.

Robin knew this was abit risky having only just met Merlin today but his heart spurred him on and he leaned forwards and kissed Merlin on the lips, he half expected Merlin to slap him but instead Merlin deepened the kiss.

* * *

* * *

Meanwhile back in Camelot Arthur was sat alone in dungeons his hands chained to the damp stone wall he looked up as Morgana walked in a wicked smile lined her face Arthur said 'Where is he Morgana what have you done to my father' Morgana smacked Arthur across the face and said 'Silence dear brother. I want to know where Merlin is and your going to tell me' Arthur smiled and said 'He got away he got away from you' Morgana seethed and said 'Ah which is more than you will your Servant has been more trouble than he's worth and I'll find him soon enough', Morgana walked towards the cell door and before she left she turned to Arthur and said 'Oh your father is dead' as the cell door was slammed shut Arthur fell to his knee's tears streaming down his face as he imagined what Morgana would do to Merlin if she found him and for the first time Arthur said 'I'm frightened, I'm frightened Merlin'.

Merlin was busy helping Robin with the horses when he heard Arthur's voice inside his head in all his time serving Arthur he'd never heard him sound so scared, Robin said 'Merlin are you alright' Merlin said 'I heard a voice inside my head' Robin said 'Do you want to talk about it' Merlin said 'It was my Master Arthur's voice he sounded so scared and I don't even know what's happening to him' Robin said 'Well we can try and help you find out what's happening to him, in the meantime we'd like you to consider this your home', Merlin said 'I'm not much of a fighter' Robin smiled and said 'Well we can teach you how to fight. We could really do with someone with medical knowledge', Merlin said 'Are any of you injured or sick'.

 

Robin said 'No it would be useful to have someone with us when we go into the Villages, we often encounter men, women and even Children who are suffering with some kind of sickness' Merlin said 'I'd need some supplies I left all mine behind in Camelot' Robin smiled and said 'Come to Nottingham with us this afternoon we can visit the Medical supplier and get what you need' Merlin kissed Robin and said 'Thank you Robin'.

Gisborne walked into the council chamber he walked down the stairs and said 'My lord what's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow' the sheriff said 'Is there anymore progress in finding Robin hoods camp' Gisborne sighed and said 'No my lord, my patrols found no trace of hoods camp', the Sheriff said 'Your patrols are stupid idiots'. A guard entered the council chamber he said 'My lord there is a woman outside she requests an audience with you' the sheriff nodded Gisborne turned around and saw a beautiful woman stood at the top of the stairs dressed in a long black dress the Sheriff said 'Why did you need to see me and make it quick' the woman pulled down her hood and said 'My name is Morgana I'm looking for one of my prisoners who escaped from Camelot' Gisborne said 'And what is this prisoners name' Morgana said 'His name is Merlin'.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 


	2. The outlaws could not find it in their hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should have been an uneventful trip to Nottingham market with Robin and the other's turns into a nightmare for Merlin when he see's Morgana, feeling frightened he flees from Nottingham. As the harsh winter draws in Morgana uses her dark magic to create a deadly virus outbreak which sweeps through the villages like wildfire, whilst Robin and the others are tending to the virus outbreak in Nettlestone Village Merlin rides to Locksley and uses his Magic to save those who are sick only to be attacked by Morgana and left fighting for his life. 
> 
> Meanwhile Arthur and the knights have escaped from Camelot they're all eager to see Merlin again so they ride to Sherwood and come across Robin and his outlaws stood mourning their fallen friend by Candlelight

Merlin rode beside Robin all of them were silent apart from Much who was at the back chatting away as they approached the bridge Merlin noticed groups of peasants sat in the moat trying to keep warm from the bitter wind Merlin and the others hitched their horses in the market and whilst Robin took Merlin to physicians stall the others made their way around the streets handing out food parcels, Robin turned around to talk to one of the villagers and that was when Merlin felt his magic spike it was as if it was warning him about something or someone and as he turned around that was when he saw her walking out of the citadel, he was so scared that he ran back over to his horse and climbed on before racing out of the city.

Robin turned back around but he couldn't see Merlin anywhere he knelt down and picked up Merlin's medicine satchel Much ran over and said 'Master is everything alright' Robin said 'I can't find Merlin anywhere he was here a moment ago' Will came over and said 'I saw him ride out of the city he looked so frightened Robin I think something's wrong' Robin said 'He'll go back to the camp it's the only place he know's come on let's go', little did they know that Morgana had heard every single word they'd said. Merlin paced back and fourth in the outlaws camp all his thoughts turned to Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and the knights he placed his hands either side of his head and used his magic to see if they were all still alive, his head screamed in pain and eventually Merlin collapsed to the floor unsure of whether his magic had worked or not but it actually had.

 

MERLIN!!!! Arthur screamed as he sat up on the cold hard dungeon floor Leon opened Arthur's cell door and said 'Sire is everything alright' Arthur said 'I could hear Merlin's voice in my mind' Leon said 'Where is he Arthur' Arthur looked down at the floor and said 'I don't know he could be anywhere, how did you get out anyway' Percival said 'Gwaine pinched the keys from the guard as he was passing, we have horses ready sire how about we go and find Merlin' Gwen looked up and said 'There's something we have to do first we have to honour the dead'.

* * *

* * *

Merlin slowly felt life return to his weary body he opened his eyes and saw Robin sat beside him Robin said 'How are you feeling Merlin' Merlin said 'My head's abit sore but I'll live I promise you' Robin leant in and kissed Merlin passionately on the lips, as the watchful night closed in Merlin and the outlaws sat around the fire talking Merlin looked up and said 'I think it's time I told the rest of you the truth, I have magic I've used it to turn the tide in battles I've used it to help cure illnesses' little John said 'But your magic's not dangerous is it' Merlin said 'No but there is someone with more powerful magic than mine, her name is Morgana I saw her in Nottingham and that is why I fled she would kill me and anyone close to me' Allan said 'I'm not afraid of some woman with Magic' Merlin looked over at Allan and said 'You should be'.

 

Meanwhile in Nottingham Morgana sat her chambers staring into an enchanted mirror it showed her Merlin sat around a camp fire with a band of outlaws she knew that whilst Merlin was still alive she'd never be safe so in order to lure Merlin into her grasp she used her dark magic to create a deadly virus which swept through the villages like wildfire. The next morning Merlin was tending to the horses when a beautiful woman astride a black horse pulled up outside the camp Robin said 'Marian what a pleasure to see you has something happened' Marian said 'I was out riding this morning when I discovered that most of the villages have been struck by some kind of Virus at least 14 children have died already' Robin said 'What about Locksley' Marian said 'The villagers didn't seem to sick when I rode through on my way here' Will said 'Robin we should split up and ride to different villages we might be able to help', Robin said 'But what about Merlin we can't leave him here on his own' Merlin said 'You don't have to I'll go to Locksley maybe I can help the villagers before the virus strikes'.

As Merlin and the others approached the crossroads the others went on ahead leaving Merlin and Robin stood together Robin said 'I wanted to do this without them here. Merlin I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me' Merlin smiled and said 'Yes I will with all my heart', Robin slid the gold wedding band onto Merlin's finger before saying 'Promise me you'll come back' Merlin said 'I promise my robin hood'. As Merlin reached the hill that overlooked Locksley and the other villages he knew exactly what he had to do he climbed down from his horse and held his hands out in front of him and cast the most powerful protection spell he'd ever learnt over all the villages not even a plague could strike them.

 

Feeling pleased with what he'd done Merlin turned around only to come face to face with Morgana and with a swift move of her hand Merlin was forced to the ground he writhed in pain as Morgana's magic coursed through his veins Morgana said 'Your going to die painfully Merlin but not before I tell you one last thing, Gaius is dead and I killed him' Merlin tried to use his magic to get away from Morgana but he was in so much agony that he fell back to the ground and watched as Morgana stood over him with a knife in her hand.

* * *

* * *

The outlaws arrived back at the camp tired and hungry as they entered the camp they expected to see Merlin waiting for them but when they found the camp empty they all began to worry especially Robin so together they rode back to Locksley to find Merlin as they approached the hillside a dark magic spooked their horses Robin was quick to dismount his horse he sprinted up the hill as he burst from the tree's he saw Morgana stab Merlin in the stomach Robin stopped and said 'MERLIN' as Robin ran towards Merlin, much came running out of the tree's shouting 'Noooooooooo', Will and the others came out of the treeline and attempted to stop Morgana but she disappeared in a cloud of thick black smoke.

 

Through a shaky breath Merlin said 'How did you know I was here' Robin said 'When you weren't at the camp we began to worry about you, the villagers survived but how we don't know' Merlin said 'My magic their alive because of my magic and nothing shall harm them again. At least I'll have died knowing they'll be safe' Much said 'Your not going to die Merlin we can save you just tell us what to do' Merlin said 'You don't understand Morgana's magic is like poison it's killing me slowly', Robin stroked Merlin's head and said 'But you said we'd have forever you can't leave me Merlin I, I love you' the outlaws all stood facing away from Merlin to give him and Robin some privacy but when Much turned around he saw the tender moment when Robin kissed Merlin passionately on the lips he also spotted the golden glow of a wedding band on Merlin's index finger  his Master really had found the person his heart truly desired.

Robin and the outlaws could not find it in their hearts to bury Merlin so they melted what precious metal they had a fashioned a coffin of glass and Gold and kept a constant vigil by his side 

Arthur, Gwen and the knights eventually came to Sherwood forest the surroundings were unfamiliar to them all and it was as if every sound every movement was a monster Gwaine stopped his horse and said 'Up ahead I can see a light' the others waited with the horses whilst Gwaine investigated the light having discovered it was safe he signalled to the others to follow, and after following the candle lit path they came across a group of what they thought were peasants, Will looked up when he heard footsteps he said 'Who are you what do you want' Arthur said 'My name is Arthur Pendragon I'm the king of Camelot what has happened here',  Robin said 'We're mourning the loss of someone who was not only a friend but he was the one I loved' As Leon looked closer he realised that it was Merlin who lay in the glass coffin he stepped forward and said 'Merlin what have you done to him you filthy peasants' Much said 'Please wait you have to believe us we didn't do anything to him it was this dark sorceress called Morgana she attacked him with her dark magic and she also stabbed him as-well' 

 

Gwen said 'Then surely he should be buried' Allan said 'We thought so to but he still breathes miss it's like his magic is keeping him alive we've tried everything to wake him up but nothings worked' Arthur said 'Have you tried true loves kiss it's meant to be the most powerful thing in the world' Robin took a step closer to the coffin but stopped and said 'What kind of a life can I give him though I'm constantly on the run always looking over my shoulder he deserves someone better' Arthur said 'Look I've known Merlin for four years now and if there's one thing I know about him it's that he wouldn't want lot's of money he'd just want someone who's going to love him' Much placed a hand on Robin's left shoulder and said 'Come on Master you can do it'. The knights watched anxiously as Robin knelt down and kissed Merlin on the lips everyone's eyes lit up as Merlin slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

* * *

Merlin sat up and flung his arms around Robin before kissing him passionately on the lips Gwaine said 'Merlin get a room' Robin and Merlin broke apart Merlin turned to his friends and hugged each of them until he stood before Arthur and then he bowed before his king Arthur said 'Merlin there's no need for that I no longer think of you as my servant your much more than that your my friend' Merlin said 'Thank you Arthur. Allow me to introduce Robin hood and his band of outlaws together they fight for what they believe is right' Arthur said 'It's a pleasure to meet you all of you' Robin said 'Come you must be tired and hungry your welcome to stay with us'.

 

After having some food and sitting around the campfire talking the outlaws, knights and Gwen all retired for the night leaving Merlin and Arthur talking Arthur said 'I'm happy for you Merlin Robin seems like an honourable man' Merlin said 'Your right he is. Arthur there's something I need to ask you' Arthur nodded and said 'Merlin you know you can always ask me anything' Merlin said 'Is Gaius dead' Arthur fought back the tears that were welling in his eyes and said 'Merlin I'm so, so sorry I know he was like a father to you. We knew you'd want to say goodbye so we burnt him and bought the ashes with us' Merlin said 'Tomorrow we'll do it tomorrow I need to go to be now goodnight Arthur', Arthur watched as Merlin walked towards Robin's bunk and climbed in beside the leader it twas at that moment when Arthur said 'Goodnight Merlin'.  


	3. Yes Robin we're going to have a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's magic becomes much more powerful that she's able to break down Merlin's protection spells over the villages she is outraged to discover Arthur and the knights are here but worst of all she's outraged that Merlin is still alive. Even after saving the villagers countless times Merlin and Robin still find the time to have some alone time and for the first time Merlin's magic connects with Robin and they create something special.

The forest was quiet on this fine winters morning as the outlaws and knights joined Merlin as he scattered Gaius's ashes after the ashes had been scattered everyone began the long walk back to the camp Robin said 'I'm sorry for you loss I know the pain your going through' Merlin said 'I want Morgana's blood so badly and I hate that I've just said that I'm no killer' Robin said 'I wasn't either and neither was Much until we both fought in the crusades that's what turned my childhood friend into a killer', Merlin took hold of Robin's right hand and said 'He's still the same friend you know and cherish and that will never change Robin' Robin smiled and kissed Merlin on the lips Arthur appeared at the top of the hill he said 'Robin there's trouble at Locksley'.

 

Robin and Merlin joined the others on the hillside which overlooked Locksley Allan said 'That's the sheriff and Gisborne but who's the other rider' Merlin grabbed his sword and said 'That's Morgana' Robin pulled Merlin back down and said 'I know you want revenge but if you go down there you'll endanger the villagers', Merlin watched as Arthur and the knights went down into the village Morgana turned around and said 'Hello dear brother I wondered how long it would take for you to escape a pity your friend Merlin is dead' Arthur said 'I wouldn't be so sure about that he's still alive' Morgana said 'Your lying I know you are together with the sheriff I'm going to destroy every single village and all who live in them', Merlin walked out of the mist and said 'No you'll leave these people alone I won't let you hurt them Morgana your finished' Morgana raised her hand but Merlin was quicker and with a gold flash in his eyes Morgana was forced back there was a sickening crack as her head collided with a tree.

Merlin, Robin and the others watched as Gisborne and the Sheriff retreated taking Morgana with them after a long day helping the villagers of Locksley collect in their harvest the outlaws and knights made their way back to the camp Much began making dinner for everyone after dinner Merlin offered to help Will feed the horses Will said 'The old guy's ashes you scattered was he your father' Merlin said 'You could say that yes especially when I didn't know where my real father was', Will said 'How come you didn't know if you don't mind me asking' Merlin said 'My father was a dragon lord and he also had magic during the time when Arthur's father ruled both of those things were banned. What about your father' Will looked up and said 'I don't really want to talk about it Sorry Merlin'.

* * *

* * *

As the sun set Merlin and Robin left the camp and made their way to Lagoon hidden deep within the woods they lay in the hot springs their arms wrapped around each other Merlin looked up and said 'What happened to Will's father he seemed a little reluctant to talk about it this evening' Robin said 'Dan Scarlett was always a brave man he took a punishment for his two sons and he looked after them when their mother passed away but Will believed his father never stood up for what he believed in and so one day Dan Scarlett stood up to the Sheriff to prove himself to Will and he was killed because of it' Merlin sighed and said 'Poor Will I expect he blamed himself for a while' Robin said 'Yep and he even tried to kill the Sheriff as a result' Merlin opened his mouth to speak only to have Robin's lips crash against his lips leaving them bruised.

 

As Robin kissed him Merlin felt his Magic spike like it never had before and in that moment he felt something move within him Robin looked up and said 'My love are you alright' Merlin smiled and said 'I think I will be, would you ever marry me' a massive smile lined Robin's face he placed a gentle hand on Merlin's right cheek and said 'Yes I will marry you with all my heart'.

The next morning Merlin and Robin returned to the camp Arthur was busy training with the knights and some of the outlaws had joined in as-well Much was sat polishing his shield he looked up when Robin and Merlin entered the camp Much said 'Master do you remember what day it is today', Robin took his bow and quiver off the hook beside his bed and said 'It's Tuesday Much now why don't you come and Join the training session' Much sheathed his sword and walked towards the camp entrance but not before saying 'I prefer to train alone after years in the crusade I would never have thought you'd forget that'.

 

Merlin knew something was bothering Much so he went looking for him, eventually Merlin found Much taking out his anger on a nearby tree Merlin approached cautiously Much quickly spun around Merlin said 'Sorry I didn't mean to startle you' Much said 'I'll assure you that after everything I've seen there's very little that scares me', Merlin said 'Why do you prefer training alone' Much sat down beside Merlin and said 'When I was in the crusade I didn't have much choice Robin was so busy with the new recruits he had no time to train with me, your master looks like he's got some amazing skills' Merlin said 'Yes but along with those great skills come's a massive ego'.

* * *

* * *

Much and Merlin talked long into the afternoon and they discovered that they had a lot in common eventually they made their way back to camp Robin said 'Much come and talk to me' Much handed his sword and shield to Merlin and walked over to where Robin was stood he said 'Is something wrong master' Robin shook his head and said 'No Much I wanted to apologise for my being so ignorant this morning I should have remembered it was the anniversary of Acre' Much said 'No master it's fine you can't be expected to remember everything and I shouldn't have acted like a child and stormed off' Robin smiled and said 'You were upset though I probably would have done the same thing Much just promise me that from now on you'll talk to me' Much hugged Robin and said 'I promise Master I'll have no secrets from you'.

 

Meanwhile back in Nottingham Morgana sat in the Sheriffs chambers talking with the Sheriff she looked up and said 'We tried getting to Merlin and the filthy outlaws through the peasants I think we need to hit them where it hurts bring me two of the outlaws I'm going to make them beg for mercy', Will and Allan were on their way back from Locksley village when they were ambushed by the Sheriff's soldiers, when they woke up they discovered they were locked up in Nottingham's dungeon's they both looked up and saw Morgana stood outside their cell looking at them with her dark eyes Allan stood up and said 'What do you want with us' Morgana said 'I tried to kill Merlin but that didn't work now I'm just going to destroy the ones he cares about starting with you two'

Will stood up and said 'if your going to hurt us then get on with it' Morgana laughed and said 'I'm not going to hurt you, one of you is going to hurt the other' with a flash of gold Allan fell to the floor in pain Will rushed to his side and said 'Allan what's wrong', within a split second Allan turned to Will and grabbed him around the throat Morgana watched from outside the Cell as Allan Sexually attacked Will.

 

Merlin sat beside the fire reading one of his books, Much was stood at the stove cooking some soup when he saw Merlin pick up a burning stick from the fire the heat didn't seem to affect the young warlock and Much watched as Merlin blew on the stick causing sparks of fire to create the image of a dragon Robin walked into the camp and said 'Much have Will and Allan returned from Locksley yet' Much said 'Not yet no I'm starting to get worried about them' Robin said 'I'll go and see If I can find them', Merlin stood up and said 'No don't I want to try something but I need you all to trust me please' Robin and the others nodded and followed Merlin to the plains beyond Sherwood.

* * *

* * *

The others stood with Merlin, Robin looked at Merlin and said 'It's alright we trust you just help us find Will and Allan' Merlin looked at the sky and said 'Saphira can you find me' suddenly a loud roar came from the sky the outlaws and knights looked up at the sky and saw a beautiful blue dragon fly into view and then it landed before them Merlin said 'Don't be afraid she won't hurt you her names Saphira she's my eyes in the sky she will win us the war' Robin said 'Can I touch her' Merlin nodded and using his magic he told Saphira to except her friends and do them no harm, Robin gently stroked Saphira's head her scales were so cold almost like ice.

 

Gwaine said 'Can you use her to find Allan and Will' Merlin nodded and turned to Saphira and with a swift nod he sent Saphira off to find Allan and Will, as Saphira approached Nottingham her dragon eyes spotted something laid in the grass she swooped down and gently picked the young outlaw up in her claws before flying back to Merlin and the others. Merlin and the others stood on the hill waiting for Saphira Arthur walked over to Merlin and said 'Where did you keep Saphira all the years you were in Camelot' Merlin said 'I kept her in my room when she was a baby dragon and when she grew up I took her out to the fields beyond Camelot and released her, I'd go off every now and then to see her'.

Leon looked up and Merlin and said 'Where did you find her anyway' Merlin said 'My father left the egg to me shortly before he died she hatched that same day' Leon said 'She must remind you of your father' Merlin smiled and said 'She does yes Leon'.

 

Out of the thin clouds burst Saphira her blue wings glowing in the moonlight everyone moved back as Saphira carefully placed Will down on the cool green grass Much pushed his way through and ran straight to Will's side he went to pick Will up but Will let out a loud cry Percival stepped forward and said 'His arm is broken let me carry him Much I'll be very gentle', the others made their way back to the camp leaving Merlin and Robin stood on the hill with Saphira, Saphira said 'You seem worried about something young warlock' Merlin said 'The war is approaching Saphira how can I not worry' Saphira lowered her head and gently rubbed it against Merlin and said 'You must have courage young one. Now I'll leave you just remember you can always find me'.

Once Saphira had gone Merlin turned to Robin and said 'I have some news which I hope you'll find extremely exciting' Robin looked up and said 'What is it my love' Merlin took Robin's hands and placed them on his stomach Robin smiled when he felt something kicking inside of Merlin he looked up and said 'It's mine, it's mine' Merlin said 'Yes Robin we're going to have a baby please say your happy' Robin said 'Happy I'm over the moon how did it happen anyway' Merlin said 'My magic spiked because of a bond we shared and it created the child within me' 

 

 


End file.
